1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable power hoists and more particularly to a collapsible pickup truck bumper stored self-erected hoist.
As is well known small trucks, such as pickup trucks, are widely used for hauling articles of generally bulky shape. Such vehicles are often used for transporting material of considerable mass which require the power assistance, such as a hoist, for loading and unloading equipment or materials being moved. Unless such power equipment is available at the pick up and delivery point, it is usually necessary to have an onboard hoist. This invention provides such a hoist.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Most of the portable or pickup mounted hoists presently in use have several disadvantages, such as the space required by the hoist interferes with the load capacity of the pickup bed or if mounted on the outside of the bed or on one of the side walls it usually interferes with the stake pockets for adding sideboards to the pickup bed side walls which requires removal of the hoist in order to utilize the stake pockets. Further, the pickup bed mounted portable hoist places undue strain on the sheet material of the pickup bed when the load is supported by the hoist.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,038 which discloses an upwardly open box-like rear bumper shell removably receiving a base hoist column pivoting toward and away from the bumper position on a shaft at one end thereof by a motor driven winch mounted in the opposite end of the bumper for lifting the column. A boom, pivoted to the top end of the column, extends laterally of the vertical axis thereof when erected with the column and being angularly rotatable on a thrust bearing. A winch line extends through the column and bumper over pulleys therein with the boom folded against the column and when stored in the bumper. Outrigger screw operated support jacks, depending from the respective ends of the bumper support large mass loads.
This invention is distinctive over the prior art and above named patent by the structural arrangement of its components, such as a telescoping action of its boom member and a power winch elevating itself with the hoist.